El ataque de Voldemort
by Ithilwen princesa elfa
Summary: Voldemort secuestra a una amiga de Harry, y el junto con dos estudiantes más van a rescatarla, ocurren muchas cosas por el camino. REVIEWS PORFA!


Sabrina Morgan, era una amiga de Harry y había sido secuestrada por Voldemort. Harry y dos estudiantes más estaban tratando de rescatar a Sabrina...  
  
Las estudiantes eran:   
  
*-Lisa Leslei: ella era una niña que cursaba 3 año en Slytherin, tenia buenos amigos como Harry y Eliza, era muy aplicada con las materias de curso y al mismo tiempo traviesa  
  
Y *- Elizabeth Michersmith: una muchacha de cuarto curso de Ravenclaw, muy bella e inteligente, una de las mejores amigas de Lisa, muy seria y reservada. La llamaban Eliza.  
  
Los tres, habían estado buscando rastro de Voldemort largo rato sin hallar nada.  
  
Eliza: ¿por qué no nos separamos, así cada uno tendrá un campo abierto?  
  
Lisa: buena idea yo voy cerca del lago.  
  
Eliza: yo iré al bosque prohibido.  
  
Harry: yo voy por el pueblo de Hogsmeade  
  
*Elizabeth se alejó rápidamente de los demás, corriendo hacia el inmenso bosque*  
  
*Lisa se fue caminando mas tranquila que Elizabeth que parecia algo alterada*  
  
Harry no se dirijio hacia Hogsmeade fue hacia la lechuzería, para mandar una nota a Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledora *apareciendo en la lechucería*: hola Harry ^^  
  
Harry: Vol...Voldemort secuestró a Sabrina....  
  
Dumbledore: lo sé, pero es contra el reglamento que andes tan tarde afuera, mandaré una lechuza a Cornelius Fudge, puede ser una trampa Harry.  
  
Harry: no, no es verdad.  
  
Dumbledore *con una mirada inquisitoria, a Harry a través de sus lentes de media luna*: vuelve a tu habitación, Potter.  
  
Harry *molesto* : ¿por qué nunca me creen?  
  
Dumbledore: si te creo Harry, pero puede ser peligroso, ve a tu habitación ya testarudo  
  
Harry *pensando en escaparse*: está bien  
  
Dumbledore: la profesora McGonagall te llevará a tu habitación  
  
Harry: ¿ no puedo ir solo? o ¿cree que voldemort esta en el castillo?  
  
Mcgonagall *apareciendo en la escena*: es que te fugarías, tenemos 3 años dándote clases ¿crees que no te conocemos?  
  
Harry: pero si es verdad...  
  
McGonagall *llevando a rastras a Harry*: lo sabemos, lo sabemos.  
  
******************************************En el lago*  
  
*Lisa mira a todos lados pero ve que algo se mueve en el lago*  
  
Lisa: debe ser el calamar.  
  
*De pronto un tentáculo del calamar agarra a Lisa*  
  
Lisa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*El calamar ata los brazos y manos de Lisa y de pronto aparece una figura cubierta por una túnica negra que se acerca rápidamente a Lisa, la figura saca la varita y dice: Desmaius, dejando inconsiente a Lisa...  
  
******************************************En el Bosque Prohibido*  
  
Elizabeth, avanzaba con cautela en el bosque, le parecía que algo iba tras ella y volteó a tiempo para ver un unicornio dorado.  
  
Elizabeth: =) un unicornio *salta a abrazar a unicornio*  
  
El unicornio: =)  
  
Elizabeth *acariciandole el lomo*: ¿qué haces por esta peligrosa parte del bosque?  
  
El unicornio relinchó, y Elizabeth volteó a tiempo para ver a varias figuras vestidas de negro que se acercaban a ella, pero Elizabeth sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo dejándo a las figuras petrificadas*  
  
El unicornio *relinchando*: =O  
  
Elizabeth *con su varita en alto buscando más de las figuras, hasta que aparecieron más, que parecían tener pieles putrefactas y se acercaban a ella flotando sobre el suelo, Elizabeth gritó: EXPECTRO PATRONUM*  
  
*Los dementores se alejaron ante la presencia de una figura plateada con forma de águila, que cruzó los aires persiguiendo a los dementores*  
  
Una voz se oyó tras ella: veo que te subestimé.  
  
Elizabeth giró para ver a Voldemort frente a ella.  
  
Voldemort: Michersmith, tus padres son muy fieles mortifagos, y esta es la hija que tienen *ríe maléficamente*  
  
Elizabeth: ¿dónde está Sabrina?  
  
Voldemort: muy lejos de aquí, sigue viva claro, pero no lo seguirá si no me dan lo que pido a cambio,... vayan a Hogsmeade, a la media noche, y ya veremos que pasa... *Voldemort desapareció entre las sombras tal como había llegado*  
  
Elizabeth: mi querido unicornio, sabes el camino a un castillo que está cerca de aquí (refiriendose a Hogwarts)  
  
El unicornio asintió contento y se inclinó para que Elizabeth montara en el.  
  
Elizabeth *montada en el unicornio*: =) me podrías llevar.  
  
El unicornio relinchó y comenzó a cabalgar velozmente, mientras avanzaban entre la espesura del bosque, pero para sorpresa de Elizabeth la vegetación era más densa, y no se disipaba.  
  
Elizabeth *pensando*: creo que me llevará a otro castillo.  
  
Y por fin el unicornio se detuvo frente a un mohoso castillo, de piedra negra.  
  
Elizabeth *bajando del unicornio*: =O, *comenzó a buscar la varita en su túnica, pero no estaba y empalideció, volteó para preguntarle al unicornio si podía regresarla para donde la encontró por el mismo camino, pero su sorpresa (y preocupación) no tuvo límite cuando vió que el unicornio no estaba*  
  
Elizabeth *gritando*: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, nada puede estar peor.  
  
**En ese momento comenzó a llover con fuerza**  
  
Elizabeth: de acuerdo..., sí puede empeorar, perdida y ahora mojada.*sin más remedio, subió corriendo a la escalera que conducía al castillo cuya puerta estaba abierta, y cerca de una neumonía entró en él*  
  
Se hallaba en una galería muy grande, y llena de polvo, avanzó a través de ella, escuchando sus pasos que hacían eco en la enorme estancia, se acercó cautelosamente a una puerta que apareció frente a ella y entró en un estudio antiguo, lleno de armaduras, y sillones empolvados, en medio de todo había una chimenea, Elizabeth se acercó a ella...*  
  
Elizabeth *frente a la chimenea*: ¿Quién vivirá aquí? y apuesto a que no encienden esto desde hace mucho tiempo  
  
Una voz de una chica resonó en el estudio: no hace mucho.  
  
Elizabeth *del susto se golpeó con la chimenea tan fuerte que quedó inconsiente*  
  
**********************  
  
Muchacha1: ¿creen que esté bien?  
  
Muchacha2: sí, hablas como si se hubiera caído desde el techo, por la chimenea.  
  
Hombre1: como dices tonterías, Helga.  
  
Helga Hufflepuff (muchacha2): oye Salazar, es que hay que ver que no te resistes a decir un mal comentario.  
  
Salazar Slytherin (Hombre1): sí, soy Helga y digo muchas tonterías, creyendo que soy la mejor fundadora de Hogwarts.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw (muchacha1): dejen de pelear que me dan dolor de cabeza ¬¬, ¿dónde estará Godric?  
  
Salazar: paseando bajo la lluvia como siempre, es tan infantil.  
  
Helga: guarda tus comentarios para otra ocasión.  
  
Rowena: se olvidan de que hay una chica tirada frente a la chimenea, y que ya está pronta a despertar de su inconsiencia.  
  
Salazar: ¿cómo habrá entrado?  
  
Helga: volando ^^  
  
Salazar *sarcástico*: oh sí, por la ventana  
  
Helga: por primera vez me entiendes ^_^  
  
Rowena *se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se acercó a Elizabeth que seguía inconsiente en el suelo*: Enervate.  
  
Elizabeth *abre los ojos lentamente, y se asombra de ver a alguien allí, pero está tan asombrada que no puede decir nada*  
  
Rowena: hola niña, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Elizabeth:... Eli...Elizabeth...Micher...smith.  
  
Rowena: mucho gusto Eliza, me llamo Rowena Ravenclaw, levantate del suelo empolvado, hace tiempo que no venimos...  
  
Elizabeth: ¿la fundadora de Hogwarts?  
  
Rowena: sí, avanzamos con un giratiempo... para saber como sería Hogwarts más adelante, este es nuestro castillo particular *miró a los lados viendo el lugar sucio* por lo que veo estudias en Hogwarts.  
  
Elizabeth: sí, en 4 curso, casa Ravenclaw.  
  
Rowena *alegre*: alguien de mi casa... alguien de mi casa.  
  
Helga y Salazar dejaron su incoherente conversación para observar a Rowena.  
  
Helga: ¿qué dices?  
  
Rowena: esta chica estudia en Hogwarts ^^, pero ¿podrías decirnos que haces aquí?  
  
Elizabeth *les relató todo a los 3 fundadores presentes*  
  
Helga: uy Slytherin, mira como son tus descendientes XD  
  
Salazar: ¬¬  
  
Rowena: bueno, ¡debemos ir a Hogwarts!  
  
Helga-Salazar: no podemor irrumpir en el futuro así como así.  
  
Rowena: ¬¬U ya no hemos hecho, gracias a que Godric dejó que su unicornio andara libre por ahí.  
  
***En eso llega Godric Gryffindor, mojando todo*  
  
Salazar: y esto era mi mejor amigo -_-U  
  
Rowena: vamos Godric debemos ir a Hogwarts.  
  
Godric: pero si es hora de cenar.  
  
Todos: no importa, vamos... *Salazar y Helga se lo llevaron a rastras*


End file.
